The New X - Men
by gohan247
Summary: it is the time when the mutants have children and try to kill each other for world peace or to conquer the world
1. Introduction

This one is made by me and some of my friends the I made a character of myself and James is me so enjoy :)

It starts in the backyard of Logan's house and his three kid's two boys and one girl. Their names are Byron, Chris, and Kyleen. Chris and Byron are the oldest and Kyleen is the youngest. Although they are family it doesn't mean they have the same powers, Byron's power is the same as Logan's, Chris's powers are almost the same but his bones come out instead of metal blades and finally Kyleen she has the power to become invisible.

They ain't the only one there. There is Julio he has short black hair and he is Mexican, brownish skin and he has the power to control water, air, fire, and earth. There's also Nestor, Julio's twin brother, Nestor has the ability to transform to anything that is a living thing, and the only way to tell each other apart Julio has a small scar on his forehead. And finally there's James he has black hair and he is mostly Hispanic but he is also mixed with other races he is known as the best swordsman there is. And everyone there is a mutant.

Byron is white, short black hair. Chris is also white he has long black hair down to his nose. And finally Kyleen she has lite brown skin she has long brown hair down to her shoulders.

Byron got up and said "hey you guys want to play hide and go seek?"

Everyone yelled "Yeah!"

Thirty seconds later Byron went looking for everyone. Byron found Julio in a tree, then he found Nestor which was the tree. Later, they found Chris in another tree and found James in a bush. When they found James they went to find Kyleen but no one could find her. Then Byron decided to yell "Kyleen where are you?" Then Kyleen appeared behind Byron and said "I am behind you" then Byron felled to the ground.

Logan knew where she was the whole time she could smell her, seriously she was wearing three different types of perfume and nail polish that was still fresh.

Chris came up to Byron and said "it's not fair that you're stronger than me!"

"I can't do nothing about it." Byron replied. Logan went inside to get a drink.

Chris still arguing with Byron "You probably can't but I know who can!" then Chris went inside crying.

Logan walked out and said "what's wrong with Chris"

Kyleen came up to him and said "Chris is sad because Byron is stronger than him" and she made the cutest simile she could.

Then Logan made everyone go home. And everyone was deep asleep. Except Chris he got out of bed as quiet as he could and when he got outside he ran to the place where they capture mutants they are called Mutant Violation Government. When Chris got there, he was pointed at least by 10 guys with guns. A man came up to Chris and said "What are you doing here little boy"

"My name is Chris I am a mutant and I want to prove my family that I am stronger than they are so can you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you please step this way" and they walked into a room where Logan's bones was turned into titanium metal. They did it the same way to Chris. When Chris woke up the man walked up to Chris and asked "so… how do you feel?"

"I feel … stronger" Then Chris looked at his brand new claws and at the man then the claws and the man and then he shoved them into the man which killed him. Then he went into a wild rampage and killed everyone in the building, and Chris just walked out of the burning building and into the forest to live out his new life until his time comes to rule the planet as mutants.

That all for this chapter I will puts some more tomorrow thxs :)


	2. The Beginning of the new X - Men

Yes I know it is a short chapter so don't start yelling at me on the reviews.

20 years later

At a store there was a group that yelling repeatly "chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" And inside that building was a chocolate milk drinking race, and of course Byron was there he loves chocolate milk and he won first place and won 500 bucks in cash and then he threw up from chugging 50 cartons of milk. When he was in high school he would drink a gallon of chocolate milk a week. When he walked out of the restaurant he saw a man robbing a woman. Then he went to the man, grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the street. The man pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. When that bullet made contact to Byron it didn't make him dead but made him very angry, Byron slowly pushed his blades out of his knuckles. And the man went running as fast as he could. Byron turned to the woman and asked "are you ok?"

The woman out her hand into her purse and sprayed him with pepper spray.

"AAAHHHHH YOU FUCKIN SON A BITCH, WHAT THE HEL I FUCKIN SAVED YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!" And the woman also ran as fast as she could, then she was gone.

Byron gotten up from the ground and walked to his Harley and rode home. When he got there he saw Logan sitting on his armchair drinking one of his beers. Byron was barely shaking "uuummm … hey dad what you doing here?" trying not to simile.

Logan got up and said "I Chris and some other bitches destroying some towns"

"Why would he do that, what has gotten to him?"

"I don't know and that what you're going to find out." Logan was making the way out the door.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're going to get your buddies and show Chris who's boss."

"So you're helping me right?"

"Nope"

"But I don't know where everybody is!"

"Then you better start looking." Logan smiled and left Byron's house.

Ok that's it for Chapter 2 now onward onto chapter 3!


	3. The Search Part 1

There is chapter 3 so enjoy and don't forget sending me some reviews thxs.

Byron was on his Harley looking for his little sister Kyleen. Suddenly there was a siren behind him. He looked beck and a truck was following him it had some letter MVG, then Byron sped up to full speed, but the truck was just as fast.

There was a voice coming from the speakers on top of the truck that said "pull over mutant it's over now" "blow him away" he ordered to another soldier. Then some solders popped out of the truck and started to shoot Byron off the road.

Then Byron's back tire blew from all the shooting, so he jumped off the bike onto the front of the truck, pulled out his blades and pierced it through the windshield and through the driver. So now with no driver the truck was out of control and it flipped to its side and Byron went flying and landed onto the street. When he woke up he found himself pointed with at least 20 guns. Then Byron heard a whirring of a car coming toward them. Then a green Comoro stopped right in front of them, and the two passengers stepped out of the car. When Byron got his vision straight he saw it was Nestor and Julio the twins. They came walking up to the crowd and said "ah Byron I see that you're in a tight spot, let's see what we can do about that." And Nestor turned into Logan and Julio started the face by water whipping the soldier's faces.

Then Byron could finally break free and he started to destroy the soldier's guns by cutting through them. Nestor was doing the same thing that Byron was doing. Julio was catapulting soldiers into a cement wall. Then all the soldiers were defeated. Byron came up and said "how did you guys find me?"

"We were just following the sirens cause you don't know who you might find." Nestor explained. "We also gunshots so came here as fast as we could." Julio added

"Well … um ok well we got to find the others" Byron yelled. They all got in the car and Nestor in the driving seat. "Ok so who are the others?" Nestor asked. "I talking about James and Kyleen." Byron replied.

"Ok I think I know where they might be." Nestor said and they drove off.

That's the end of chapter 3 now onto chapter 4 until I start on it. :)


	4. The Search Part 2

I finally finished Chapter 4 so enjoy :)

The three mutants arrived at a kung fu classroom. When they opened the doors into the building, a man went flying out the room straight into a light pole. Then they looked back into the room and found who threw the man out the building. And it was Kyleen, Byron's younger sister (well it is the only sister he has). Kyleen ran and said "BYRON I MISSED YOU!" and she jumped on top of him, then they got up and Kyleen said "so what are you guys doing here?" she said while wiping her sweat off her forehead. "We need your help to help us to defeat Chris and his little friends." Byron said with smile on his face.

"hhhhmmmmmmmm … I don't know I guess I can go so let's go, but I got to change into public clothes, be right back." And Kyleen walked back to the locker room to change, then she came back. "So where are we going to find James?" Byron asked.

"I saw him in my kung fu class then he said he was going to defend his championship." Kyleen explained.

"So there you go we're going to a tournament!" Julio said with a smile on his face.

Then in 10 mins they arrived at the tournament building and once they walked into the place it was crowded with people and fans.

"Huh … who know people liked watching other people beat each other with sticks?" Nestor commented.

Hey look its James lets watch this fast match." Julio said.

The challenger ran toward James to hit him to the side of his head. But instead James blocked that and knocked the stick out of his hand and tapped him three times. And James was declared the winner. After the tournament James went to get his sword that is made of 100% titanium steel.

Byron smelt a man with a gun that is pointing at James. "You guys look there's a guy with a gun that is pointing at James." Byron whispered.

Then Julio, Nestor, Kyleen, and Byron was calling James's name to get his attention and they finally got it.

James turned to their direction and said "Hey guys what ya'll doing here?" Then a gunshot rang out in the building, but luckily the bullet missed James and the man's cover was blown. Now the man was shooting James rapidly and James was just chilling and slicing all the bullets that are coming toward him.

"Come on Julio do something!" Kyleen shouted. And Julio shifted the ground under the man and he went flying in the air, but he transformed into the Angel. (Man with wings)

"What the hell" James couldn't believe what he is seeing. The man went flying toward James, but James dodged his attack and sliced one of his wings off. And the man went crashing through the wall out of the building and off to somewhere else.

The 5 mutants met together in the middle of the building. "Who the hell was that?!" Byron shouted.

"I don't know but I don't want to stand around and find." James thought.

But before they could even move a muscle the MVG appeared into the building at all entrances, they were surrounded.

"Why is it whenever someone say 'I don't want to stand around to find out' something bad always has to happen." James complained.

"Ok everyone in position." Byron instructed.

"Stay in position? Fuck that I want some action!" "Julio give me a left." James ordered. Then James went flying toward the soldiers and he started to slice all the weapons.

And that signaled everyone to fight against the MVG. Nestor turned into Magneto and took all the guns from the soldiers but he didn't just take the guns he took James's sword.

"Hey, what fuck?!" James yelled so now James is going hand to hand combat and that isn't so hard for James and Kyleen they are black belts in kung fu class they were taking on at least 5 soldiers at the same time.

Nestor didn't take the guns and James's sword he also took Byron since his bones are titanium. "What the fuck?!"

"Hey it isn't my fault that your bones are made of metal in this form I control metal!" Then Nestor turned into Byron and said "ooo look at me I am Byron I and super strong and oh look I god metal claws these will be great for beef kabobs."Then Byron cut Nestor's claws off. "Aaahhhhh shit you fuckin son of a bitch that mother fuckin hurt aaahhhh." Then Nestor turned into the Cyclops and started to blast some soldiers.

Byron went back punching some soldiers cause with each punch he knocks them out because his bones are made of metal which makes it hurt a lot more. And in 10 mins all of the soldiers were defeated.

"Come on let's get out of here." Julio decided and they all went running toward the car. But James went running back into the building and came back into the car and said "I forgot my sword" And they drove off to Byron's house.

That's the end of chapter 4 so tell me how you like the Fic in the reviews. :)


	5. The New People

I finally finished Chapter 5 so enjoy :)

They arrived at Byron's house when they entered they saw Logan. "You're living with your dad?" James asked. "No I am living with Byron, dumbass." Logan snapped back. "I'm going for a walk" then Logan went out the door.

"Hey you guys, I've been thinking for a team name for all of us." Nestor said "So what's the name!" Byron yelled. "Oh yeah our name is 'House of Life'!" Nestor shouted. James tried to change the subject "So when are we going to kick some mutant ass!"

"We have to know who is with Chris first." Byron explained. "Chris! You didn't tell me they are with Chris!" James shouted. "Well now you know." Kyleen snapped "She gets he attitude from Logan huh" James commented. "You have no idea" Byron laughed then Kyleen punched Byron's shoulder. "Ok I figured out who is with Chris, there's one guy named Felix I don't what race he is but he is the son of Cyclops." Byron explained "Hey didn't dad tell stories about Cyclops and that he hated dad?" Kyleen explained. "Hey this Felix dude has a sister." James pointed out.

"Oh yeah she's Mexican with eye laser beams" Then James laughed out loud. "There's a guy named Eddie, he has the ability to stretch any part of his body, so he is made of rubber I bet Julio can beat him." Byron explained. "I can?" Julio all surprised. "Yeah you can melt him!" They all said. "Oh yeah I can." Julio laughed. "Hey look another brother and sister they have the power to become invisible, stupid white people." Byron explained. "I don't think you should be talking about that." James whispered. "Why not?" Byron replied. "You're white, and you can take them on, you can smell them." James explained. "Oh yeah" Byron said excitedly. "What the hell!" James yelled "What" everyone yelled. "It's my brother, Andrew he is the best at aiming with long – ranged weapons like guns." James explained. "But I know I can take him."

Suddenly there was a siren coming toward them and all around them, they were surrounded, once they crashed in all five mutants were going to defend themselves, but before they could all the soldiers just froze in place. "What happened?" Kyleen asked "They just froze" Byron replied.

Then a blonde woman with greenish blue eyes came through the doorway. "Who are you?" Byron asked the woman. "My name is Taylor, I am one of you, a mutant."

"You're telepathic Julio wasn't the only one that was amazed to see a telepathic in front of them. "Why are you here?" Kyleen asked. "I'm here to help you to defeat the evil mutant Chris you say."

"Why do you want to help us, we are capable of handling ourselves." James replied. "They murdered my family and I would like some payback." Taylor replied. "How do we now that we can trust you?" Nestor said. "I just helped you by stopping these men."

"I trust her said Byron. "Fine … so what now?" asked James. "First let's get out of here." Kyleen suggested. "I'm driving this time" Julio said and ran to the driver seat. "It's a five seater" Nestor said. "I call the top!" James yelled and he hopped on top or the car, and they drove off. "Hey Nestor, how did you get the money to buy this car?" Kyleen asked. "I saved my money on that diaper commercial I did." Nestor responded. And everyone started laughing and Byron accidently pierced his claws through the car door he slowly pulled his blades back which made a loud sound. "Hey what was that noise?" Nestor asked "Nothing!" Byron quickly yelled.

Then James popped upside down outside of Byron's window and asked "Hey where are we going I'm getting pretty bored up here."

"We're going to that mutant school I forgot what it's called!" Julio yelled. "Oh I always wanted to go there … whoa, hey Nestor there's three holes on the side of your car door!" James shouted. "What are you talking about?" Nestor asked. "There are three holes on the outside of your car door and they're really deep!" James shouted again. "Wait three holes … BBYYYRRROOOONNNNNNN!" Nestor yelled. Then Byron looked over his chair to look at Nestor "yeah" he whispered. "Why did you pierce you blades through my car!" Nestor yelled "It was an accident!" Byron yelled. "You're paying for that!"

"Fine how much?"

"$500"

"500 dollars, I won that money chugging 50 cartons of chocolate milk!"

"You chugged milk for 500 bucks?" Kyleen asked.

"Well it's weird when you say it" Then Byron gave Nestor his 500 dollars he won chugging milk then threw it all up. Then they arrived at Xavier's School for Mutants. When they got out of the car and James hopped of the car, Nestor went to see the holes in his car. "Unbelievable you need to control your powers Byron!" They got to the doors of the school Julio went to open the doors but it was locked. "It's locked."

"I got the key for that!" said James all cocky then he went charging toward the doors and kicked it as hard as he can but it barely did any good, then Byron came and finished the job and the doors fell tot eh ground "Hey I weakened it!" said James that echoed the empty mansion. "I'm hungry." Nestor complained "Hey how about some fried chicken?" James suggested and everyone agreed. "Hey Julio toss me the keys I'm going to get the fried chicken." James said. And Julio tossed the keys to James and he went to get the chicken.

"Hey lets go check out the training room, I heard that there's a hologram there that is so advance it feels like you are in that that location you set it to." Byron explained. And they all went to the basement to check the training room. Meanwhile, James gets the fried chicken he went back to the car but the car suddenly exploded and the energy of the explosion pushed him 5 feet from where he was standing. He got up and said "Nestor is going to kill me." Then he saw the man from back at the tournament hiding behind a bush. He jump out of the bush and transformed into the beast "who are you and why are you following me?!" James asked. "I'm called The Shadow son of mystic." James pulled his sword out Shadow jumped as high as can, but James made a serious cut on his leg. So Shadow fell to the ground instead of his feet. "Do you know who you're dealing with, I am the greatest swordsman there is!"

"Hahahaha and I can transform into anyone." And he transformed into James.

Now I have to start on Chapter 6 ah man this a lot of work!


	6. The Truth Comes out of Taylor

Yes I finished chapter 6 and I got two more chapters to go so hang on :)

So now the Shadow transformed into James and now their swordsman skills might be even. For 5 mins, their swords been making contact, then James cut Shadow's left arm and they continued their battle.

Back at Xavier's school of mutants all five mutants were hanging out in the entertainment room. "Where is James with our fried chicken!?" Nestor complained.

James and Shadow were still fighting with their swords and they stopped swinging their swords. "I got to admit, you are pretty good, but not good enough." James said.

"Too bad you can't talk as good as you fight!" Then they continued their battle, Shadow tried to go for the head, James blocked that, then he tried for the legs, James also blocked that. And instead of James trying to hit Shadow he is wearing him down. Finally for another 10 mins the Shadow was totally burnt out, and James was still full of energy. "You surrender?" James asked. "Never, I'll never surrender to a pathetic fool like you!"

"ooooo sooo tuff, sweet dreams." Then James knocked out the Shadow, and he went to take the fried chicken back to the mutant school.

When he finally got back he put the bag on the table. "It took you an hour to get three buckets of fried chicken?" Byron asked "Nah I got into a little twist" James replied. "What kind of twist?" Kyleen asked while eating her chicken, "well I got in a fight with the cashier, who would win in a fight superman or scorpion, then Nestor's car blew up –"

"WHAT!" Nestor shouted "HOW DID IT BLOW UP!"

"well you remember the guy back at the tournament building, I think he put the bomb under your car" James said "and what makes you think that" Nestor snapped, "because I saw him there and we were fighting and of course I beat him" James explained "well of course you beat him, cause if you didn't you wouldn't be bring us some fried chicken" Kyleen said "yeah so" James quietly said.

"Hey Taylor how did you know Chris and his buddies killed your family?" Kyleen asked. "I saw three holes in both in my mother and my father, I tried to save them but it was too late the village was catching on fire and-" Taylor cut herself off "I got to go " Taylor ran to her bedroom. " am going to train" James said and he went to the training room. "I'm going to bed"

"Me too"

"Me three"

Then Nestor, Julio, Kyleen went to their bedrooms. Nestor came back and took the bucket of fried chicken to his room.

Then Byron went to talk to Taylor. Byron was just to knock on her door until he heard Taylor yell "you can come in!" Byron walked in and said you read my mind huh?"

"Yeah" she lightly laughed. "I just miss my parents so much it's like I can hear their thought in the room."

"Um actually that's really me hehehe"

"You bitch! I am trying to forget the past and you're just bringing them back!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know your past"

"sorry I'm not in the mood that I'm always in."

"so you want to tell me what else happened on that day?"

"ok" Taylor was breathing for a while "ok, the village was catching on, I tried to stop the person who causing the fire, but he was to strong and he blasted me, and I made him blast his partners and one of them vanished and attacked me from behind, after they captured me they were torturing me and they were thinking about killing me, but a explosion suddenly happened and everyone passed out I don't know how it happened, but when I looked at the ground it looked like I caused the explosion, then I ran away as fast as I could. And I carried out my life until now."

"Wow, I never knew."

"Well, now you do" she giggled a little, Taylor and Byron started to lean a closer to each other very slowly, then Byron's brain kicked in and he pulled back as fast as he could and said "It's getting pretty late I should get to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight" and all the lights were all out except in the basement where James is training.

I am putting on more ideas so I will make the chapter ready to put here so hang on :)


End file.
